Made for Me
by FoundXInXWonderland
Summary: Anne Harris is a ward of Bobby Singer's. During a stay at Bobby's, she has a run in with an Angel. Demons and Chases and sacrifices insue. Rated M for future chapters and occasional cursing, just in case. CastielxOC
1. Chapter 1

Made for Me

Chapter One – Made for Me

"Now I lay me down to sleep, I pray the lord my soul to keep, if I should die before I wake, I pray the lord my soul to take," Anne whispered, before climbing into her bed. She stared up at her light blue ceiling.

"God… if you're listening… I feel I've been rather patient with you. I've asked you for a sign, to show me the way to the man I am supposed to be with…. I've asked you to show me the way to my true love. I know that I'm 25, and I shouldn't be worried about these things at such an early age… but I want a family. After losing my family so early in life, I've wanted one of my own." Annie sighed, closing her eyes, concentrating. "Please. Please God. I feel so alone. I have Uncle Bobby, but… he's obviously not what I want. Please. Help me find someone that can fit this hole I have. Lead me to the man I love."She whispered against her hands. Annie lit a candle, and blew a kiss to a picture of her parents. She could hear her 'uncle', Bobby Singer, walking around on the first floor. Annie tucked myself under the covers, staring out her window into the night sky.

Annie awoke to people arriving, from the sound of the conversation, hunters. More than likely, it would be the Winchester boys or Rufus. She groaned and put her head under a pillow. Annie hated early mornings. Working night shifts at the local gas station tended to make her a grumpy morning person.

"Who else is here, Bobby? I saw a car I didn't recognize." Dean said, looking around. Bobby coughed and didn't answer. "…Bobby…" Dean said, lowering his voice.

"Anne Harris." Bobby answered. Sam looked up, recognizing the name.

"Didn't… she live in town?" Sam asked, picking up one of the old tomes on Bobby's desk. Bobby nodded.

"When she was 17, her parents were killed by a demon. I killed it, and instead of making a 17 year old go through foster care for a year, I took her in. She's just gotten back from college in California, she mastered in English." Bobby smiled. "She's a late sleeper, so be quiet." He mentioned. "She's just got back to town, so I told her she could stay here, pay rent and whatever until she could find a place."

"So that's why this place is so clean. She's cleaning house as rent." Dean laughed.

"Cleaned house, cooks, balances checkbooks, laundry. Anything you expect a stay at home wife to do, she does." Bobby said absentmindedly. Dean waggled his eyebrows at Sam, before a paper ball hit him. "Don't you think about it. That girl is like a daughter to me. I wont have you hurting her, Dean." Bobby pointed his finger at Dean to make his point. "She's a good girl, she doesn't need idgets like you and your brother here screwing her over. …she needs someone who isn't a hunter." He sighed. "Which means she needs to move out of this house." he chuckled, more to himself. The trio left the subject of the new visitor, going on to talk about what they could be hunting.

The three men stopped when there was a rustle upstairs. Sam smiled when a blonde appeared, curly haired and bright blue eyes. She had a curvy figure, and she rubbed her arms as she walked into the room.

"Jesus, Uncle Bobby… does it have to be this damn cold?" she asked, squinting a little.

"Yes I do. I am a hot-blooded creature, I like the cold. If you don't like it, wear something other than those tshirts and basketball shorts." Bobby replied, smiling at her. Sam watched the two interact, enjoying himself. It was always comforting to watch Bobby with someone he had a soft spot for. His eyes twinkled and he smiled more often. Anne turned her eyes to the boys, and smiled.

"Hi. I'm Anne." She said, waving a little.

"I'm Sam Winchester, this is my brother Dean." Sam answered, grinning. "So… how long have you known Bobby?"

"Since I was five. I lived down the road from here. My parents were killed by a demon when I was seventeen… and when I ran from my house, Bobby found me hiding in an old Chevy. " she laughed. "He tried to exorcise my mother but… she had died before the demon took her." She smiled at Bobby. "After that, he let me stay with him so I could finish school and go to college." Sam nodded at the story, looking at Dean, who looked rather impressed with Bobby, who merely shrugged. Anna waited a moment before walking into the kitchen, making herself cereal.

"So, like I had been saying…" Bobby coughed, getting the boys' attention back to him. "I'm thinking its just a werewolf problem…"

"JUST a werewolf problem?" Anne asked, sticking her head out. "You make it sound like they're just pesky fruit flies."

"In a sense, sister." Dean chirped, speaking for the first time. Anne blushed, ducking back into the kitchen. "Does… she fluster easily?" Dean asked, smirking. Bobby shrugged in a 'hell if I know' fashion.

"I dunno, Bobby…" Sam said, going through his notes. "Remember one of the times we thought it was a werewolf and it wasn't? This… seems almost too clean." Sam sighed. "I think they want us to think it's a werewolf, so we walk into a trap unprepared."

"I think you're over-thinking this. It's a werewolf or a skin walker." Dean sighed. Sam sighed. "But.. we can always pack a little more heat than usual." He said, trying to placate his brother. Sam nodded.

"We could get a fourth opinion." Bobby said quietly, shrugging.

"I'm not calling Cas. He's busy, as per usual." Dean said, shaking his head.

"I'm not busy." A rough voice came from behind Dean, who rolled his eyes. "What do you need?" Castiel the Angel asked, looking at the three.

"We're just having a debate on what this creature might be." Sam smiled. "They think it's a werewolf, but I have this gut feeling that it isn't." Castiel looked around, confused.

"You've never called me to consult on a non-heaven/hell based venture before." He said, sitting down.

"That's because I didn't mean YOU, Cas. No offense." Bobby groaned. "These idgets forget that we have another person in the house." Castiel looked even more confused if possible, and Anne emerged, eating her cereal.

"You meant ME?" Anne asked, eyes wide. "I… I dunno.. I haven't gone on a hunt in years… I mean… I went on three with you Bobby. I don't think that really makes me a hunter or an expert on anything, you know?" she whispered frantically. Bobby shushed her.

"Just read the notes and the stuff." Bobby said, turning the notebook and a tome towards her. The blonde sighed and nodded, quickly reading over the notes.

"Whoever wrote this needs to work on penmanship." She muttered, not looking up. Dean made a face towards her, slumping in his seat. "But… I would say that it's a werewolf." She shrugged. "All the clues match up." She sighed, and Dean smiled super pleased with himself. No one noticed the silent angel, who was watching the blondes every move. She smiled at him and took her cereal upstairs, closing her bedroom door behind her. Castiel turned and watched her leave, mouth slightly open.

"Who… is that?" Castiel asked, turning back around. Dean chuckled at the question, before looking up to see the Angel staring after her trail again, mouth ajar.

"That's Anne Harris. Shes… kind of Bobby's niece. She's staying here for a while." Sam smiled, eyebrow arched. "Why? Is she… important?" Castiel nodded, silent. Bobby looked up, eyes wide. He didn't want his girl hurt, and he'd be damned if they got the drift of how protective he was of Anne. Dean coughed, trying to signal Castiel to continue, but the Angel was too busy off in his own thoughts.

"CAS." Bobby barked. The Angel spun around, staring at him expectantly. "Why is she important? She isn't… theres nothing wrong is there?" he asked, trying to sound calm.

"No. Everything's wrong, Bobby. Everything." Castiel said, sighing. Bobby sat back, his mind racing.

"What is she?" Dean asked.

"Human." Castiel said simply. The men looked at each other, confused.

"Then how is she so important that she makes things not alright?" Sam asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Because… she's made for me." Castiel said, looking back to the staircase.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short. At least I got two up in a day, yeah?_

Chapter Two- Unknown

"Shes… made for you?" Dean said, raising an eyebrow. "what the hell does THAT mean?"

"She's made.. for me?" Castiel repeated, looking over at Dean. "It's not a double meaning…" he trailed off.

"But she's HUMAN. How can a human be made for an Angel? And what does that even mean?! Made for you in the sense of what?" Dean probed.

"She's my other half." Castiel whispered, looking back over at Dean. From the way he looked at Dean, it seemed like it was almost painful to not be gazing in the other direction. Bobby coughed, choking on his bourbon.

"Other half?" Bobby questioned. "Like… a soul mate other half?" he questioned, trying to keep quiet. Castiel nodded. Bobby let out a whistle and poured Castiel a drink. "Here you go, son. You're gonna need it." He slid the glass over to Castiel, who just stared at him.

"You know I can't drink that, Bobby." Castiel said blandly.

"Well, she certainly got the attitude half of the whole." Dean sad casually, leaning back. Castiel shot him a look, and Dean laughed.

"Cas… how does this work? How do you know?" Sam asked. Castiel looked back up the way Anne had left.

"I recognized her. She looks like an Angel." He whispered. "She glows a light blue, and that's the color of my aura. When she passed me I felt a wave of energy." He looked back at Sam. "These things aren't supposed to be real. She shouldn't exist. As far as I knew… Angels never got to have Soul Mates. We're soldiers, so whats the point? The only angel to ever fall in love was Gabriel. We all just thought he was crazy." Castiel looked down at the glass of bourbon, before downing it in a gulp. "This shouldn't happen… I cant…" he muttered, before looking back up at the stairs, eyes widening when the bedroom door opened. The room hushed when Anne came down stairs.

Anne came into the room to the four men staring at her. She stopped, before looking at each of them. She waved, smiling.

"Hello… why're you all staring at me?" She looked down at herself. She wasn't wearing anything revealing. Just jeans and a t-shirt. She didn't have makeup on, and her hair was pulled back. "Do I have something on my face?"

"Your face is fine." Bobby sighed, rolling his eyes. "These Idgets-"

"Your face is beautiful." Bobby was interrupted by Castiels outburst. The three other men stared at him, surprised. "What? It is. She's radiant." Anne went a deep shade of purple, and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. She smiled and walked out of the house, eyes glued to the floor. "…Did I say something?"

"Annie… uh… she's not one that's used to be the attention receiver." Bobby said, trying to choose his words wisely. "She's quiet. Likes books. Doesn't… " He smiled. "She isn't one to take compliments easy. She'll think youre trying to be funny." Castiel nodded. "Shes shy. She's never been center of attention for anyone, except her father. You saying that… stuff out of the blue was a shock to her." Bobby sighed.

"Why're you sharing this with us, Bobby?" Dean asked boredly, playing with a pencil.

"Because, Dean. Cas is gonna need all the help he can get." Bobby said, smiling at the angel. "Just because the poor fool is love sick doesn't mean he has to go into this alone." Castiel went red, and slumped in his chair. Bobby kicked Castiel's shoe. "Go on, lover boy. Go see what happens." Castiel shook his head, eyes huge.

"No! I cant do that. Im an Angel of the Lord. I cant.. No. " Castiel said, shaking his head. "No." he reaffirmed, before he disappeared with the fluttering of wings. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Great. Lets just go kill a werewolf before I shoot myself." Dean groaned, downing the rest of his beer.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The three hunters returned to Bobby's house exhausted, blood spattered across their clothes and sweat in every crevice of their bodies. Bobby practically kicked his own door in, dragging the butt of his rifle in behind him. A heavenly smell had filled the house. Bobby looked around, trying to find a candle or an item that would smell that good.

"Oh my god!" a screech came from the entrance to the kitchen, where Anne stood. "Bobby.. boys are you okay?!" she made her way towards them. Bobby stopped her from touching them.

"We're fine, Annie. Don't worry. It's not our blood. The boys are gonna need their clothes washed, more than likely." He said, sniffing. "What IS that smell?" he asked, looking around.

"Oh… I made chili." Anne smiled. She watched as the men's eyes rounded, mouths watering. "And cornbread." She added. "And once you're cleaned up, and you don't have mud, blood and werewolf guts all over you, you can have some too." It was as if new life had sprung into the men, who all bounded upstairs and back down again in two shakes. She giggled, getting some cheddar cheese and crackers, putting her huge pot of chili on the table. By the time she had retrieved her cornbread to bring it out, the boys were seated and pouring themselves bowls.

"Can we have some beers, Annie?" Bobby asked. She nodded and set the cornbread down, getting the boys their beer before grabbing a bowl of chili herself. She went upstairs, climbed out her window and set her bowl on the rooftop before hoisting herself up to the roof, crawling to the middle. She crossed her legs and stared out over the cars, watching the sunset. She smiled to herself.

"Hello, Anne." A voice came from behind her. She screeched, turning around to see the angel from the other day. "Sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you."

"Do.. God." She sighed, putting her hand over her heart. "You did though. Maybe next time you should… not be as quiet when arriving." She said, shrugging. Castiel nodded, wondering how he could do that. She stared at him, stirring her chili. "I'm sorry, I'm terrible with names… who are you again?" she asked, turning completely sideways to look at him.

"I'm Castiel, an Angel of the Lord." Castiel said robotically. His proper-ness greatly amused Anne, who giggled a little. "Did I say something to amuse you?" Cas questioned. She shook her head. "Then why are you laughing?"

"Oh.. you. You didn't mean to make me laugh. But.. you're kinda.. socially awkward, aren't you?" She smiled, crumbling her cornbread slice into her bowl. Castiel watched her hands, looking a little downcast. "No! I'm sorry! I didn't mean in a bad way, just that.. you don't talk with humans a lot, do you? I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings-"

"Angels don't have emotions. You didn't hurt anything." Castiel said quickly. Anne frowned.

"That's upsetting. So… you can't feel anything?" She asked.

"I… I can. Sometimes. Slowly." Castiel said, shrugging. "It's a learning process. But most Angels don't. We're trained soldiers. We don't need emotions."

"Everyone should have emotions. That's not fair to you. You can't feel Love, surprise, happiness..."she said, hugging her knees

"We can't feel sadness, doubt, anger, hatred, fear…" castile retorted. "It makes for better soldiers. Nor do we feel pity. That way, we smite who we must." He saw her recoil from him, cringing a little. "But that is not of import." He waved the matter away. "Your statement is correct. My 'People skills' are rusty. I haven't been down here in quite a long time." Castiel looked at her, daring to smile a little. She grinned back at him, before looking back over to the sunset.

"I wish I could paint that sunset." She whispered, more to herself than Castiel. She smiled back at him, before looking back to her fading sunset. "My mother used to say to me every night that God was a skilled painter. He made the sunsets look golden or purple, depending on his mood…." She faded off. "That was before she was killed, when I believed in a God." She said quietly, before making herself chuckle. "An atheist talking to an Angel of God. …Can't say I've had this happen to me before." She smiled.

"God is dead." Castiel said simply. "Or missing. He doesn't paint those." He said matter of factly. Anne laughed.

"So Angels are atheists too?" she asked, and castile shrugged.

"We know he existed. So, in a sense we aren't. But… many of us think that God is no longer around." He said quietly. Anne nodded, before looking back out to the sunset.

"But.. with something as beautiful as a sunset… maybe there is a God. A living God somewhere, who paints these each night. …Maybe that's why he's turned his back on us. He's retired to paint." Anne said quietly. "Do you believe?" she asked, looking at Cas.

"I have to." He answered. She tilted her head, her eyes squinting in confusion. "If he didn't exist… beautiful creatures like you wouldn't exist." He said quietly. Anne went a bright shade of pink and promptly turned from him, biting her lip. "I'm sorry. I've made you uncomfortable." He said. She nodded a little.

"Why do you tell me those things? About.. my apparent beauty?" she asked suddenly, just as he was getting ready to leave. Cas looked down and shrugged before disappearing. "…that's reassuring." She muttered, going back to her cooled bowl of chili.

Castiel appeared in the dining room, scaring Dean into dropping his cornbread.

"Jesus Cas!" Dean bitched, taking a swig of beer. "What've you been doing? …trying to woo the fair lady?"

"What… What is that smell?" Castiel asked, sniffing around.

"Annie's chili." Bobby said, swallowing a mouthful. "Try some, Cas. You wont regret it." Cas looked into the pot, making a slightly disgusted face when he peered in.

"It… looks disgusting." He said quietly. Dean shook his head.

"Its delicious." Dean countered. "Its beef, beans, veggies and hot sauce. Everything a man needs in life." He said, wolfing down another bowl. "And everything a hunter dreams of at night. A nice home cooked meal." Silence fell as Castiel picked up a bowl and ladled himself some of the chili. He sat down gingerly and slowly took a spoonful. The three men watched as the Angel looked down at the bowl and smiled, chewing.

"This.. is delightful." Castiel said, laughing. "I don't think I've had anything like it." He said, having another spoonful. "It's better than those hamburgers I had a few years back." He mentioned, making Dean snort into his bowl.

"Welcome to a small slice of my new paradise." Bobby said, nodding.

"You called her a different name today, Bobby. Does Anne have an alias?" Castiel asked, setting his spoon down.

"An Alias? No… what did I call her?" Bobby asked.

"Annie." Castiel answered, making a slightly hurt face when Bobby laughed.

"Annie is a nickname. A pet name of sorts. Its something a person does when they are fond of another person. Like you call me Bobby, but my full name is Robert." Bobby said, explaining the details to Cas.

"So.. its like when Sam calls Dean an ass?" Castiel said, making the Winchesters choke on their meals.

"… not really, but you're getting there." Bobby chuckled. "It's like how we call you Cas instead of saying your full name. It means we like you. We use Annie instead of Anne because… because…"

"Its cuter." Sam offered, gesturing to Bobby, who shrugged in a 'not what I was going for, but okay' way.

"So it's a term of endearment?" Castiel finally said, causing the three other men to nod in unison. "…I should think of another term for her." He muttered to himself. Bobby shook his head, causing Castiel to look at him.

"You've got it bad, boy." Bobby laughed. "You've known her for less than twenty-four hours and you are head over heels."

"She's my other half, Bobby. We've gone over this. She completes me." Cas said, not understanding what Bobby meant.

" Cas… what do you feel when you see her?" Sam asked, scratching his chin.

"…Complete." Cas said simply.

"Like you don't have to sleep? Don't need to eat? Don't even need to breathe?" Sam asked, and the angel nodded. "The sun rises and sets on her? You think she is the most beautiful creature on earth?" Sam continued, Cas agreeing to everything he said. "Cas.. don't you know what that is?" Sam smiled, bemused by the Angel's ignorance.

"No." Cas said, tilting his head.

"Cas… that's what Love feels like." Sam whispered. "You're in love."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Youre in love." Sam smiled at the Angel, who looked dumbfounded.

"I cant be in love. Angels don't feel…" Castiel quieted, looking at the table. His face turned pensive, as if he were examining his own thoughts.

"Oh, Cas… you are definitely in love if you agreed with everything Sammy said." Bobby said, leaning back.

"Who's Cas in love with?" Anne's voice brought the Angel back to reality.

"An Angel." He said quietly, looking down. "The most beautiful Angel I have ever seen." He almost muttered, not making eye contact.

"But.. I thought you said you didn't feel emotions…" Anne trailed, confused. Castiel sighed and didn't answer.

"Cas can.. feel some." Bobby interjected as Dean kicked Cas' foot. Cas jumped, yelping. "He's.. not as Angelic as most angels are. He's slowly gaining some humanity, and emotions come with the territory. So.. it's a new world for him." Bobby laughed.

"Oooooh." Anne smiled and patted his shoulder.

"Go get her tiger." She said, a hint of amusement in her voice as she cleaned up the dirty bowls and walked into the kitchen.

"Good lord I have never met a more oblivious woman." Dean muttered, putting his head in his hands. Bobby nodded, laughing a little. Castiel sighed, watching her. "Or a stupider angel." Dean said, staring at Cas. "What're you waiting for? An invitation? Go and tell her what you feel!"

" I don't know enough about her yet! I want.. to know her before I… know her in a biblical sense." Castiel went fushia. Sam smiled, watching his friend flounder.

"You really don't know what you're doing, do you?" Sam whispered. Castiel stared at him, eyes wide as he shook his head. "okay, Okay, I'll help you." He whispered, patting Castiel's hand. Castiel offered a nervous smile.

"What do you know about Anne, Sam?" Dean scoffed, looking at his brother like he had grown three heads. Sam looked at Dean exasperatedly, but before he could come back at Dean with a snarky reply, Bobby spoke.

"I can help with that.. a little." Bobby offered, taking a swig of beer.

"What does she want?" Castiel asked bluntly. Bobby coughed. "I mean.. what does she want in life?"

"Hell, I don't know!" Bobby exclaimed. "Damn son, go straight for the serious questions." He muttered.

"She probably wants what every other girl like her wants." Dean said, trying to stay quiet. "You know.. a life. Normalcy. House with a white picket fence, 2.5 kids, the whole shebang." Dean gestured to Castiel, who instantly looked forlorn. "What? …Was it something I said?" Dean asked, looking concerned. He didn't think he had said anything offensive… but he had been wrong before.

"She wants kids?" Castiel said, looking at Bobby. The eldest man nodded, shrugging.

"Yeah. Most women do, Cas." Bobby explained. "Why?" The angel shook his head. "I mean.. Anne may want them a bit more than most. Because her family was taken from her. She wants to build a new one." He cleared the topic up, but Castiel continued to shake his head. "Whats the matter?"

"God must've made a mistake." Castiel muttered, getting up from the table. "I cant be her other half, it isnt going to work." He said, looking deeply upset. Sam followed suit and took Castiel by the arm.

"Hold up! Why not?! You were just saying how much you cared and how you wanted to know her… and now you think she's not your other half? What the hell?" Sam said loudly, Dean shushing him. The four men looked at the kitchen, and Bobby smiled when a small voice come from beneath the door, singing a melody.

"She sings when she cooks." Castiel observed, smiling faintly.

"Like my wife." Bobby nodded. "And when she cleans and is concentrating."

"Stop averting the question!" Sam said, getting infront of Cas. "Why is it suddenly not going to work?"

"Because, why would God pair a woman who wanted kids with an Angel? Angels don't have children. We arent allowed." Castiel sighed. "It must be a mistake. God wouldn't do that to such a beautiful creature… to give her that dream and then pair her with me, effectively ending that dream? That's… so wrathful. " he sighed, and Sam felt his heart break a little for the Angel.

"What if you could?" Dean said quietly, looking sad for his friend. "Not allowed doesn't mean CAN'T. it just means that it hasn't happened before." He said defensively when Bobby scoffed at him.

"No, Dean." Castiel said. "Not allowed means CAN'T. Especially for angels." He stuck his hands in his pockets. "I must leave. I'll… be around." And with a flutter of wings, Castiel was gone.

"Balls." Bobby sighed, sitting back.

"There has to be a way to help the poor son of a bitch." Dean said, and Sam glared at him. "What, Sam?"

"Why do you suddenly care NOW, after you find out that Castiel thinks it wont work and that its all a mistake? You've been rolling your eyes all night long while Castiel was going on about this girl and now that he's all depressed and forlorn about it, you are just Gunho on this whole 'get Castiel to pair up with the pretty girl' plan." Sam pointed out, sitting down.

"Do you have a point to go with that speech, Sammy , or is that just something you've been chewing on for a while?" Dean sneered, taking another drink of his beer.

"I think you didn't really care about this plan until you could do a whole "Dean Winchester to the Rescue" thing! You made this about you inside your head." Sam said bitterly.

"Boys." Anne said quietly, standing at the door. "Are you ready for dessert- Wheres Castiel?" Anne asked, looking around.

"He had to go, Annie. Angel business." Bobby said quietly. Anne bit her bottom lip and nodded, going back into the kitchen. "…that wasn't the reaction I expected." He said quietly, looking at Sam. But before Sam could respond, Anne was back out of the kitchen, two pies in her grip.

"Apple and Chocolate." She smiled when Dean perked up. "Bobby told me Apple was your favorite, Dean. I thought maybe you could enjoy some home made pie." She said, offering a smile before wiping her hands on her apron and going up to her room.

"I've made my mind up." Dean said suddenly, cutting into the pie. "If Cas is really serious about this thing not working out, I will gladly take her." He smirked at Bobby who rolled his eyes. Dean took a bite of the pie and groaned, dipping his head.

"Like it?" Anne asked, coming back through the room.

"Marry me, Annie." Dean groaned, stuffing more pie into his mouth. Anne laughed, shaking her head.

"You aren't really my type, Dean." She replied airly, causing Sam to laugh as Dean coughed. "I prefer quieter men. Men who stay at home, read… I mean, they don't have to STAY at home, but… they don't go on hunts like you guys." Anne said, sitting and cutting herself a slice. "I don't want a hunter. I've lost too many people as it is. I'll eventually lose Bobby and you two to the job more than likely. I don't feel like signing up to lose a husband/boyfriend on top of that." She shrugged, drinking some water. Sam smiled a little. Anne obviously had a soft spot for the men in her life and the fact that after only getting to know them, she already had developed a little spot for the Winchester made Sam feel special.

"I am every womans type." Dean smirked, making Anne blush and laugh.

"I am not every woman." Anne replied, causing Dean to falter. "But theres no denying how cute you are, especially when you're stuffing your cheeks full like a chipmunk." She smiled, finishing her slice of pie.

"Oh, I like her." Sam laughed, causing Anne to go even pinker, if that was possible.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The boys had gone on a hunting trip. They thought it was Vampires. They thought wrong.

Dean felt his head bounce against the wood floors of the cabin he and Sam had burst into. Sam was still fighting the creature they had burst in on. It was a mixture between a shapeshifter and a vampire. With a screech, the creature tossed Sam across the room, roaring at him in pain. So far, holy water, stakes and guns didn't work.

Maybe Bobby would know. Dean fumbled for his phone and dialed Bobby.

"Bobby Singers house." Anne answered.

"Anne, sweetheart, could you put the old man on the phone?" Dean mumbled, trying to get up.

"Hes out. Can I help?" she asked, and Dean laughed.

"unlikely. What do you think would kill a mix between a shapeshifter and a vampire?"

"Gunfire?"

"Nope. Neither will holy water or stakes. Sam tried Salt, just pissed it off." Dean laughed. He could hear her muttering, and the turning of pages. "Not to be an asshole, sweetcheeks but I don't have time to listen to you read-"

"Will you shut up, Dean? Im trying to think of a way to save your ass." Anne snapped, and Dean shut up, grabbing his gun as he stood.

"Have you shot it with silver? Or tried Silver at all?" Anne asked, sighing. Dean took out his silver knife and threw it at the creature. It howled and sizzled, before shrinking a little. "Or decapitation? That tends to work with everything, don't you think?" Annie said, looking through Bobby's book.

"Thank you." Dean said, ending the call.

"Sam! Find an axe or something!" Dean yelled.

"Let me just pull one out of my ass, Dean!" Sam snapped, getting up and looking around, the creature slowly starting to come back from its silver encounter.

"Hey! We're in a country house! Theres gotta be one-"

Sam found the axe by the back door, and swung it hard at the creatures head. The animal screamed, and the head rolled to Dean. The body fell, twitching.

"You better protect yourselves, boys." The creatures head cooed. Dean leaped back, aghast. "Something is coming for your friend." He hissed, before coughing. Dean made a disgusted noise when black goop fell from its mouth before it died.

"Allo, Boys." A drawl came from behind them. Crowley, the king of hell himself, stood infront of them, looking rather smug. "Like my newest pet?" he asked, pointing to the creature. "I call it a VampWalker." He said, smiling at them. "Nice to do some things, but once they get a taste of human blood, all games are off." He muttered. "And they tend to get a little.. loose lipped." He muttered, kicking the head across the room.

"What do you want, Crowley?" Sam spat, keeping his eye on the demon.

"Oh, its not what I want… Its want I need." Crowley corrected Sam. Dean snorted. "I hear theres a new kid on your block." Crowley smiled. "A new hunter." He said. The boys furrowed their brows, looking at each other. "Oh, you didn't know. Sorry to ruin that surprise." Crowley laughed. "I have a deal for you boys."

"We don't do demon deals." Dean said, cocking his gun. "Remember?" Crowley merely chuckled.

"of course you don't, Power Ranger." He teased, before turning around, looking at Sam, who had snuck up behind him. "Moose. Get over there." He instructed, Sam deflating. "Now. I want to know where this newbie is." Crowley smiled. "She's important. And you arent leaving until I get my information." Three demons appeared, and held the boys down, claws at their throats. Crowley smiled at the boys as they were forced to their knees, and stuck is fists into his pockets.

"Now tell me. …Where is Anne Harris?" Crowley asked, the boys looking at each other wide eyed. "Oh, so we do know her." He chuckled. He slapped Dean across the face. "WHERE IS SHE?"

"Why do you need to know?" Dean asked, Sam discreetly dialing bobbys number in his pocket.

Anne answered the phone.

"Hel-" she heard a loud slapping noise on the other end.

"I want to know where Anne Harris is NOW." A man drawled. She dropped the phone, running upstairs. _Shit shit shit shit shit! _She screamed inside her head, throwing her things together in a pack. She came down to the phone again, listening.

"What do you have there, in your pocket, Moose?" the man asked. There was a scuffling, and Anne froze as she heard breathing. "This is Bobby Singers number. Tsk tsk, boys. You should know better than to try and forewarn her." Anne put the phone down, running for the door. When she yanked the door open, a pale man in a business suit was at the door.

" 'Ello, Beautiful." He smiled. "Allow to me to introduce myself." He smiled. "I am Crowley, the king of hell. And you, are my new best friend." He said, stepping into Bobby's house. Anne backed up, as Crowley entered the house, smirking evilly.

"What is that stupid bloody angel gonna think when I take you to be the body for my best demon?" Crowley laughed, patting her cheek. Anne whimpered, hitting a wall. "Stay still, love. This may hurt."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"CASTIEL! CAS!" Dean yelled, trying to break free from his bonds. Crowley had his men tie Sam and Dean before leaving, more than likely to get Anne. "CAS!" he screamed.

"You don't have to yell… what's going on?" Castiel said, coming in the door. He looked around, looking completely confused.

"Crowley. He's going to get Anne."Sam gasped. Castiel turned to leave. "WAIT! Let us out first! We can help!" Castiel turned back and the boys were free. They ran out to the Impala and grabbed their guns and other weapons. Castiel placed his hands on both of their shoulders, zapping the outside of Bobby's house. The outside looked normal.

"Crowley is inside." Castiel murmured. "Anne… is in the house with him." He sighed, looking broken.

"She'll be fine, Cas." Dean whispered. "We'll save her."

Anne trembled, a demon had tied her hands behind her back. She was trying to stall the implanting as best as she could, but unless the boys showed up quick, she was done for.

"What are you going to do to me?" she whispered, looking up at Crowley, who was perusing Bobby's books.

"Well, first off, Im going to have my wife take over your body, and then we are gonna start making brand new demons." He smiled. Anne coughed in disgust. Crowley kneeled. "What? I don't think I look that bloody repulsive in this meat suit. …Do I?" he asked. She bit her tongue to keep herself from getting in more trouble. Crowley watched the girl for a moment. "Do you know why I chose you?" Anne shook her head.

"Well, for starters, my wifes name was Annie. Fitting, yeah?" Crowley laughed, sitting down. "And two, I have to get my revenge on Castiel. So what better way to do that than mark his other half with my signature?" he growled, his face turned menacing.

"…Other half?" Anne questioned.

"Angel boy didn't tell you?!" Crowley looked shocked. "Surprise!" he laughed. "I suppose he is too.. socially awkward to act tell you about the fact youre soul mates." He shrugged, looking at Anne. He saw a look of understanding cross her face. "You can feel him when he's close by, can't you?" he whispered, and she shrugged.

"I don't know if I can or not. Its not exactly a feeling that's written down." Anne replied.

"…Touche." Crowley leaned back in his seat. "Now, are you done stalling? I'd like for my wife to come through." He sneered, patting her cheek.

"Not today, Crowley." A deep rumble came. Anne turned her head to see Castiel in the doorway, he ran in, smiting demons as he made his way to her. Suddenly, Anne was on her feet, a knife at her throat. "Let her go." Castiel said, glaring.

"Why? You obviously don't care. You weren't going to tell the poor girl that you were soul mates." Crowley said. Castiel took a step back, and crowley slowly made a cut on Anne's throat. "Ah Ah." He tsked, smirking.

"You don't know what youre talking about, Crowley. Things are more complex than just telling her." Castiel said, gazing at Anne. "Annie… Im sorry I didn't tell you."he said quietly.

"Cas we can have this talk later, ok? Just get this fucker away from me." Anne said, breathing heavily. Crowley laughed, before there was the sound of a gun cocking.

"Step away, Ugly." Dean commanded, holding a sawed off shotgun. Crowley laughed.

"Do you think that stupid thing is actually going to stop me?" he cried, laughing.

"No, but I can." Sam said, splashing holy water on Crowley, who screamed, letting Anne go. Castiel grabbed Anne, and Dean charged Crowley with his demon-killing knife. Crowley disappeared just in time, laughing. The four of them scrambled to put salt at all the doors and windows. Finally, Castiel turned to see Anne staring at him.

"Yes, Anne?" Castiel asked.

"I think you owe me an explanation." Anne said, crossing her arms. "Dean… Sam.. could you excuse us?" She looked at the boys, who nodded and left the room, Dean whistling. "Sit." She said sternly, before sitting on the couch. Castiel sat next to her, watching as she pulled her knees up to her chest. "What am I Cas?"

"Human." He answered simply. She gave him a look and he looked at the ground. "Youre… my other half." He said quietly. "Which is another term for a soul mate." He whispered, looking embarrassed.

"Why me?" Anne asked, watching him. The Angel merely shrugged his shoulder. "I mean.. I just don't get it." Anne said, sounding upset. Castiel looked at her, and she bit her lip. "I… No offense, Cas.. youre great and handsome and wonderful but… When I prayed to God to send me the one that was made for me, I didn't expect this." She said, sighing. "I… I don't know what Im supposed to feel around you." She confessed. "I expected to meet a human… in a social setting… and fall in love."

"And have children." Castiel said, his voice sad. Anne winced, but nodded. "Then we arent soul mates." He said, shrugging. He knew he was acting cold. He knew that it wasn't just going to end. He knew he'd hurt her feelings by being blunt like this.

"We arent? …We can just.. turn it off, like a light?" Anne said, skeptical.

"No… but I don't see why I should force you to be with an Angel who cannot give you what you desire." Castiel answered. He got up to leave, and felt a hand in his. He looked down to see Anne holding it, pulling him back down.

"Children arent that important to me, Cas." She whispered. "I'd like to have them, but if you cant, then that's fine…"

"its not that I'm impotent." Castiel suddenly explained, making her eyebrows arch in amusement. "its just.. Angels have never had babies with humans before." Castiel explained, and Anne nodded. "Besides… I don't want you to feel like you have to be with me, just because I know we're soul mates. You don't know that yet. Well.. you don't know it like I do." He confessed.

"How do you know?" Anne asked. "I mean… I think your attractive…"

"When you walk into a room, I can't breathe." Castiel admitted. Anne blushed. "and when we're touching… which is new… I get this vibration in my vessels skin. Something akin to-"

"A phone on vibrate." Anne finished. Castiel met her gaze, and she blushed, looking away. He nodded.

"I should go-" he said suddenly, but she grabbed his hand harder. He yelped and pulled his hand away, looking at her.

"Don't." she said quietly. "Cas… I can't… I don't feel the way you do yet. I'm also… weary of this whole thing. And Im a little pissed about it."

"Why are you angry?" Cas asked, confused.

"Because! This.. isnt natural. Being told that youre a soul mate." Anne explained. "its not normal for you to just know. It takes the adventure out of the whole falling in love experience!" she said, waving her hand. "Now I wont feel like Im falling in love with you, I'm afraid that Ill just feel like Im just… doing what I was programmed to do." She explained, hoping it didn't sound harsh. "I just.. had this fairytale set up in my mind, that's all. I guess I don't like it being messed with." She sighed.

"Then… I'll leave. I wont bother you anymore." Castiel said, feeling a pain in his heart. She shook her head

"I don't want you to leave." She confessed. "I like you being around. Youre… sweet." She smiled, her blush turning fushia. "Besides… I can't fall in love with you if you arent around." She said, making him tilt his head at her, his confusion reaching new heights. "I… I wanna see how this works. How… a human and angel can be made for each other." She said, shrugging. "I want to try and fall in love." She whispered. Castiel nodded.

"Cas… that means you have to stick around. You can't just disappear." She reminded him. He smiled.

"Crowley is still around. Im not leaving until he does." Castiel reassured her. She smiled and kissed his cheek, getting up and walking into the kitchen. Castiel went a furious red color, and touched the spot on his cheek.

"Cas, what do you want to eat today?" Annie asked, sticking her head out of the kitchen. He shrugged. "okay, I can make a surprise." She grinned, before kicking the brothers out of the kitchen. Dean looked back in the kitchen, and winked at Cas, giving him a thumbs up. Cas went redder- if possible- and Sam took Annies spot, looking at Cas expectantly.

"What do you want?" Cas asked.

"Spill. How did it go?" Sam smirked. Cas sighed, rolling his eyes. He knew they'd want to know.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Castiel had chosen to stay behind when Bobby,Dean and Sam had left to go get a house of vampires. He wasn't interested in those things. So, the morning they left, he stood around in the front room, waiting for Anne to wake up. It was close to 11 when she finally trudged down stairs, jumping when she saw him.

"Jesus, Cas!" she said, leaning against her doorframe. "You sure know how to get a girls heart racing." She joked, and he smiled tautly, not really knowing what to do, "… Why didn't you go with the guys?" she asked. He shrugged.

"Theres… no reason for me to be there. I don't have anything to add in a vampire hunt." He said. She nodded, going into the kitchen.

"Are you hungry?" Anne asked from the kitchen.

"I don't have to eat. Im an angel."Castiel answered bluntly, before realising she might have just been politely offering. "But.. I don't mind eating." He corrected, following her into the kitchen. She nodded, making eggs. "Have you thought about us?" Castiel said, making her stop.

"Us?" she reitterated, eyebrows going up. He nodded, gesturing between them. "what are you talking about, US?"

"Being soul mates." Castiel said quietly, not understanding why she reacted the way she did.

"Oh… Uh… Cas… I don't know… I don't really get to think about it, do I?" she shrugged. She stopped, looking at him, "Why?"

"Well… I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go on a date.. or something…" he muttered, shrugging. "I don't know.. how to… do this. I havent ever… " he stumbled over his words, making Anne giggle. "It's not funny. I don't… know how to… make… or… do a date." He said quietly, looking down. "Its… complicated." He said, looking up at her. Anne smiled at him, looking at him funnily. "…What? Did I say something?" he asked, looking around. She shook her head and leaned forward, kissing Cas' cheek. He felt his cheeks instantly heat, and he swallowed a lump that rose in his throat, eyes wide.

"Okay. We can go on a date." Anne smiled, going back to her eggs. He smiled crookedly, and nodded. "What are we going to do on this date?"

"…You do things on dates?" Castiel said, looking around. Anne laughed, pouring her eggs onto a plate and handing some to Cas.

"Yes, Cas." She said, going out to the table. "It's a date!"

"What… what do you do on dates?" Cas asked, following the blonde, head cocked to the side.

"Well, that all depends on what you want to do. You can do almost anything." Anne said quietly. "What do you want to do? We could go to a movie, dinner… go to the park…" she thought about what in her small town that could interest Castiel. "We could go see a little league baseball game… go bowling…"

"What's bowling?" Cas asked, his interest peaking. Anne couldn't help but smirk at him.

"Alright. Tonight at seven. We'll go bowling as a date." Anne smiled. Castiel nodded, picking at his eggs.

Anne was ready at seven precisely. She came down from doing "Bobby Duty" as she called it- doing phones and running information to hunters- in cut off jean shorts and a white tee. She smiled at Cas, who was watching the evening news with a curious expression on his face.

"Are you ready?" Anne asked, blushing a little when Castiel smiled at her. The Angel certainly was handsome. Castiel nodded. "Come on then. We're driving."

"I can just… take us there." Castiel said, and Anne nodded.

"I know. But I hate that thing. Its like being squeezed through a toothpaste tube." Anne shivered, thinking about it. "Besides, I just got my baby running. Lets go."

"…Your baby?" Castiel asked, eyes going wide. Anne laughed, nodding her head.

"My baby is a 1965 Blue Mustang. Bobby helped me rebuild her from the ground up." She laughed, watching as the Angel relaxed considerably. "Come on. Come meet her." She laughed, patting his hand. They headed towards the barn, Anne getting her keys out and locking the front door. She pulled open the barn doors to reveal a dark blue car. "Isnt she gorgeous?!" she squealed, running her hand over the hood. "Hello, Ellie." She whispered, unlocking the door. She reached over and unlocked Cas' door before starting the car. It roared to life, and Cas watched as Anne patted the dashboard lovingly.

"You.. built this?" he asked, looking around. Anne nodded.

"We… reconstructed it. Bobby helped a lot." She explained. "But the engine is all me." She beamed, putting the car in gear and edging her way out of the barn. She took off down the road, smiling as the car roared with life. Cas flattened himself against the seat, Anne liked to drive faster than Dean.

"So… what is bowling all about?" Castiel asked. Anne bit her lip, before smiling.

"I cant… really describe it, Cas. Its something you'll have to experience."

Castiel watched others play in the lanes as Anne paid for their games and shoes. He jumped when Anne called his name and headed over.

"What size shoe are you?" Anne asked, the lady behind the counter watching expectantly.

"I.. don't know. I don't have to know… I.. why does that matter?" he stuttered, going red. Anne smiled.

"So we can rent some bowling shoes for you, sweetie." She answered, looking at his feet. "Im gonna say a size twelve." She nodded, smiling graciously at the woman behind the desk. Anne and Cas changed their shoes, and then Anne went to pick out these huge different colored balls. "find one that you can lift comfortably." She intructed. Castiel nodded, looking at all the different colored balls. Anne finally decided to help him and picked out a dark blue. " try the ten pound ball" she laughed. "And watch. Ill show you what to do." She picked up a green ball and Castiel watched as she put her fingers into three holes In the ball, beforetaking the ball and with precision, threw the balldown a lane, hitting the pins at the end. She turned and a machine spit her ball back out and she went a second time, effectively knocking all the pins out.

"So… you try to get the pins." Castiel said, half asking. She nodded and smiled. Cas set the ball down and to Anne's amazement, took his overcoat off. He set it on a chair and picked his ball back up, before trying to mimick what Anne did. The ball flew from Cas' fingers with such force that it flew, never touching the ground, into the pins, knocking them all over. Cas grinned and turned to Anne, who was staring at him, eyes wide and jaw slack. "Good?"

"Good… maybe not so much force next time, okay?" she laughed, picking her ball up. "You got a strike, so you don't get a second turn." She explained, taking her turn.

Time passed quickly during their games, they mustve played three or four sets. Cas was winning the last game, and he finally turned to Anne, looking up at the score. "I'm winning." He smiled.

"Yes you are." Anne giggled, before smirking. "You wanna make this interesting?" she asked, and he tilted his head in question. "If you win this game, you'll win best three out of four. If you win, I'll give you a kiss." She said, taking her ball and promptly getting a strike, tyeing the game up. Castiel looked from her to the scoreboard a few time, feeling his cheeks heat.

"I… okay." He shrugged. She smiled and gestured for him to go. He grinned nervously and picked up his ball.

Gutterball. Cas frowned. He retrieved his ball and tried again, hitting six pins. The game continued, and Cas found himself so intent on winning, the he hadnt noticed the score. At the end, he looked up to see the final. Anne: 250 Castiel: 249. He blew air out, looking over to Anne, who grinned at him.

"You win." He said, a little disappointed. She nodded. He picked up his coat, ready to start leaving, when Anne took his hand. He turned to look at her, and blinked when he found her so close to him. She reached out and touched his face, eyes drifting over his face. "…Annie?" he asked, tilting his head. She smiled and he watched, eyes wide as she leaned in and kissed him. Her lips were warm and soft, puckered against his own so gently. He dropped his coat, wrapping his arms around her, kissing her back. She broke away from him, smiling.

"Lets go home." She said, and with a pop, they were back at Bobby's. She screamed a little, before laughing. "Okay….what about my car?"

"Its back in the barn. Don't worry." Castiel said, gazing at her. She smiled and kissed him again, cupping his face in her palms. Helet his eyes close, and let his guard down. Their kiss became heated when the front door slammed close.

"Sorry kids! Didn't mean to be gone so long-" Dean stopped at the entrance to the dining room, an amused look on his face as Annie jumped away. "Didn't mean to interrupt anything." He laughed, winking at Anne, who promptly went a maroon color.

"You didn't." Castiel said, confused. His fingers played with Anne's hair, and she smiled at him, before moving away.

"Ill go start on a dinner for you boys."Anne said quietly, going into the kitchen. Castiel watched her leave, wondering what had made her suddenly so shy again.

"So, she got you out of the coat, huh? Not an easy feat…" Dean laughed, but Castiel ignored him, walking after Anne. "Cas." Dean stopped him. "I actually… need you to come heal Bobby." He said as quielty as possible.

"Whats wrong with Bobby?" Cas asked, his voice as booming as normal. There was the shattering of glass and Anne appeared, a panicked look on her face.

"Nothing! Just a little hurt…" he groaned as Anne ran past them, going outside to the Impala.

"DEAN YOU IDGIT." Bobby roared when he saw Anne sprinting for him. "Im fine, sweetie. Im fine. Cas just needs to heal my leg." He said, holding his hands up.

"THIS is why I don't want you hunting!" Anne said quietly, lifting the blanket to see the broken leg. "Bobby, youre getting too old for this shit!" she seethed, putting the blanket back down. He sighed. "…Is this the first time you've had Dean embarrass me so that you could have Cas come heal you behind my back?" She asked, hands going to her hips.

"Now don't you go getting an attitude with ME, Missy! This is my JOB." Bobby said, pointing his finger at her.

"I've already lost my family, Bobby. Don't make me lose you too." She said so quietly and hurt that Bobby instantly regretted his words. Anne turned on her heel and went inside, past Cas and into her room, locking the door.

"We went bowling." Cas said, smiling. Bobby rolled his eyes, putting his palm to his face.

"Well, Im sorry to interrupt date night like this, Cas." Bobby said quietly, and Cas shrugged.

"We werent playing it here." He said indifferently, and Dean started chuckling, finding Cas' ignorance of Anne's upset emotions rather funny.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: This Chapter contains a scene of a sexual nature. You have been warned. **_

* * *

Chapter Eight

Annie didn't come out of her room for close to three days. Only to grab food and use the facilities. Castiel stayed at the house, constantly going to the staircase to check on her, only for Bobby to grab his arm and shake his head.

"No use goin' up there boy. She's pissed. She'll be okay soon enough." Bobby reasoned, shrugging his shoulders. "She isn't mad at you though, so don't worry. She's just… protective of me. She doesn't like seeing me hurt." He would look away, and sigh before going back to his study.

But on the fourth day, Castiel didn't go to the stairs. Annie couldn't still be angry… could she? Besides… if she was, he was sure he could talk her down. He talked Dean down all the time. So, he decided to pop in on her. She was reading when he appeared in her room, making her scream.

"Jesus Christ, Castiel!" she shouted, grabbing her chest. He smiled a little and sat down at the edge of her bed.

"Are you still upset that I've healed Bobby?" he asked, looking over at her. She sighed, putting her book down.

"No. Im upset that he puts himself in situations where he could get himself killed." She sighed, hugging her knees. "He's the only thing I have left in this world." She whispered, looking up at him.

"…You have me." Castiel said quietly. She blinked a few times, not sure whether to cry or smile before nodding a little. "You'll always have me. Even when you're grey-haired. I'll be here." He said quietly, turning his body to her.

"Will… you be old and grey then too?" Anne asked, looking at him. He shrugged.

"I don't know. I… I don't age like you." Castiel said quietly, shrugging.

"So then.. I'll be your Bobby. The one person you have that… will eventually have to leave." She said quietly. She teared up, and Cas reached over and dried them. "I don't wanna think about losing him, Cas… but when he does stupid things like this… it's like watching my father die all over again." She whispered against his hand, leaning her cheek into his palm. Castiel winced a little. He couldn't… connect in a sense. He'd lost so many people… but he still lacked a great deal of emotion, even after all the adventures he had gone on with the Winchesters. He felt… guilty that he couldn't experience the things she did. He looked at her, and he noticed that her cheeks were heated.

"… Did I do something?" Castiel asked, looking around. She shook her head. She got off the bed.

"Im grabbing some food. Do you want any? We can have a picnic on the roof, watching the storm come in." she smiled. He grinned, enjoying that she seemed to be better now. He nodded enthusiastically and followed her downstairs. Anne entered the dining room to see Bobby pouring over a book. She bit her lip and walked behind him, putting her hand on his shoulder and kissed his cheek. Bobby instantly clasped his hand over hers and reached up, pulling her into a hug.

"Bobby! You big ol' Idgit! Lemme go!" she giggled, and Bobby shook his head, getting up and hugging her to him. Castiel watched them, intrigued. He had never seen Bobby so.. touchy before. It was a side to the old man that he had never witnessed before.

"I'm sorry, Annie. I… I know you don't like seein' me hurt…" Bobby said quietly. Anne hugged the older man, smiling.

"I know. Im sorry Im so touchy about it. I just don't want to lose you sooner than I have to, Bobby. You're the single most important person in my life. I want you to be here when I get married, walk me down the aisle like a father should, see your grandchildren… " Anne trailed, resting her head on Bobby's shoulder. He smiled, and nodded. They backed from each other and Anne kissed his cheek a second time before going into the kitchen. Bobby looked over, finally noticing Castiel.

"yeah?" he asked gruffly, before sitting down. Castiel smiled knowingly at the older man before following Anne into the kitchen.

Dean and Sam pulled up to Bobby's house, stopping when they saw two figures on the roof. Dean looked out his window, snorting.

"Well lookie there." Dean muttered, pulling slowly up to the house. Sam smiled when he saw what Dean was watching. Castiel and Anne were perched on the roof of Bobby's house, watching the approaching storm come in. The storm had been fast approaching, and Dean noticed a raindrop hit the impala's windshield. "Oh. That's not gonna be fun much longer." He laughed, continuing to watch the duo. Anne was watching the storm clouds race towards them, but Cas was watching Anne. Cas reached up and started playing with Anne's hair, making the woman look over at him. They both smiled at each other, shying away from one another slightly. Dean felt himself cheering his friend on, practically begging the angel to go in for the gold mentally. He smirked when he watched as Castiel leaned in gently, but there was a great clap of thunder, and the heavens opened up. Rain cascaded down onto them, and Dean could hear Anne's surprised shriek from the roof. Dean sighed and got out of the car, running to the porch of Bobby's house. Sam followed, smirking at Dean.

"What're you smirking at?" Dean snapped, and Sam wiggled his eyebrows.

"You. You were on the edge of your seat watching them. It was as if you were a chick watching her favorite soap." Sam laughed, heading inside. Dean grumbled something in return. "Im sorry, didn't catch that!" Sam countered.

"Bitch." Dean said, louder this time.

"Jerk." Sam immediately responded, smirking. He had won that argument. But what neither man had noticed was the lack of Anne and Castiel's presence.

Anne and Castiel stood on the roof, rain pouring down on them. Anne started giggling, and Castiel started moving for her bedroom window.

"Where are you going?" Anne asked.

"Inside… it's… raining." Castiel said, gesturing. Anne shrugged.

"So? Rain won't kill you." Anne laughed. "Unless you're the wicked witch of the west." She joked, and it was soon apparent that Castiel did not understand that reference. "Besides… weren't you about to do something?" she asked, feeling rather pathetic at how hopeful she was. Castiel smiled a little and headed back to her. "And haven't you seen any sappy romantic films? You have to kiss the girl in the rain. Especially if you're in love." She said quietly.

"But… even if I am in love.. which I don't.. know if I am…" Castiel stuttered, moving his wet hair from his face. "You're not… " he said, looking at her. She smiled gently at him, and he looked around before biting his lip and taking her hand. "Are you?"

"…I am." She whispered. She wasn't sure if he could even hear her. She took his hand, and nodded to reassure him. She swallowed. Her mouth and throat were unusually dry. She licked her lips, and even though there was currently water coating everything, she felt dehydrated. Just touching him was exhilerating. She smiled and nodded again, trying to speak. "I am." She said a bit louder, making his eyes go wide. "I am in love with you." She half whispered, watching as he closed the distance between them. He fidgeted, putting his forehead to her, letting their breath mingle. She put her hands on his forearms, feeling her heart race. They stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity. "Well are you gonna kiss me or what?" she snapped, looking at him. His eyes snapped open, and she gasped as they glowed a bright blue light, before he took her cheeks in his hands and kissed her heavily. She immediately kissed back, her knees going weak. He wrapped an arm around her waist, keeping her steady. She gasped against the ferocity of his kiss, reaching up and putting her arms around his neck. She shivered against the cold rain, and then she was suddenly not in the rain. She broke away just long enough to see they were in her room, before reattaching her lips to his, sighing. After standing for a minute, she broke away.

"We're all wet.." she whispered, staring at his mouth. Castiel nodded, a weird look on his face. "We should… get out of these clothes. We'll catch cold…" she whispered, kissing him gently again. She slipped her hand under his over coat, and lifted it off his shoulders, it hitting the floor with a wet thud. Castiel broke the kiss off, watching as she loosened his tie. She untied it, watching him. He played with the neckline of her shirt, exposing her collarbone. She smiled and kissed his neck, making him groan unexpectedly. She shivered, biting her lip cautiously as she unbuttoned his shirt. He stared at her as she did, reveling in the new skin that was revealed after each button was popped. She pressed her lips to his chest in a kiss, and Cas felt his hands move to her waist. He shrugged the shirt off, his mind racing.

_What do I do? How… When… Do I…? _ There were a million questions in his mind, that when she ran her hands over his skin, he jumped a little. She giggled and pressed a kiss to his mouth. Suddenly, a calm, rational thought came to his mind. _Just do what Dean would do. Or the Pizza Man. But be yourself. …that makes no sense._

Hekissed Anne, feeling her loosen the belt around his pants. He sighed, letting his inner most desires take over. He lifted her shirt off of her, running his fingers over her skin. She watched him, her hand resting at the top of his pants.

"Stop." He croaked, picking her up. He blinked, and they were dry. Anne smiled a little, and he laid her on the bed, before joining her. He stared at her, blue orbs curious as he dipped his head and kissed her stomach. He was met with a sigh, and Anne smiled a little more. He blinked, kissing his way up her torso, making sure to kiss each breast on his way up to her collarbone and back to her mouth. She moaned against his mouth, and he felt his pants become restrictive. He grunted, moving a little. He sighed, snapping his fingers. Anne yelped, realizing they were both naked. He felt her move the covers, and followed her lead, getting beneath her sheets. She smiled at him, kissing him. He kissed back, moaning when he felt her hand grip his manhood. She broke from him, watching him as she slid her hand up and down. Cas pushed against her hand a little, moaning quietly. He felt a heat build in his stomach, and he pressed his mouth to hers, sighing. She released him, and ran her fingers over his chest.

"I'm assuming you know… how this works." She said quietly, one hand running over his shoulders and neck. He nodded. She kissed him. "I'm a virgin, Cas. Be gentle." She whispered. He nodded and nervously got situated between her legs. He stared at her, and she nodded. He licked his lips, and pressing his head to her opening. He groaned as she arched to him. He gently slid inside of her, and he pressed his mouth to her neck, chest heaving. She gripped his hips and after a moment of silence, reveling in what was happening, Castiel propped himself up and with some amount of difficulty, started moving. He groaned at the sensation, pulling almost all the way out. He looked at her and she nodded, before he completely sheathed himself inside her. She shuddered, whimpering a little. He pressed a kiss to her collarbone, continuing the motion. He felt her nails push into his back, her hot breath on his ear. Everything he experienced was more intense. He moaned, the heat in his stomach moving downwards. She whimpered, kissing his neck and chest, willing herself to stay quiet.

"Yes, Cas… oh.. Oh god…" she whispered, her fingers going into his hair. He smiled, looking down at her. She smiled at him, her eyes fluttering. "Oh.. please…" she whispered, moaning a little louder. Castiel picked up his pace, making Anne bite down on her finger. She whimpered, and he kissed her. The heat in his stomach was becoming overly intense, and he had a feeling that they only way to quench it would be to continue. His thrusts slowly became manic, him pushing his face into the curve of her neck, her moans becoming louder and more uncontrolled. "Castiel… oh God! Yes!" she moaned, trying to stay quiet. " …I love you, Cas." She whispered, and Cas moaned loudly, eyes popping open as he felt her clench around him, and then his mind went blank, pure relief flooding his veins as he released himself into her. She moaned, writhing against him. She kissed him hotly, whimpering quietly as he pulled out, chest heaving. He laid down next to her, trying to catch his breath, closing his eyes. He smiled when she felt him curl into him, pulling the covers over them and snuggling into his side. He played with her hair, drifting off into what could only be a type of sleep.

Dean knocked on Anne's bedroom door, before opening in a little. He whistled lowly at what he saw. Castiel and Anne were dead asleep, the bedroom window open, sheets tangled around them, Cas' arm around Anne's sheeted waist. Anne's head rested on Cas' chest, her arm reaching across his chest to his other hand, which was holding hers tightly. Dean chuckled, closing the door. He headed back downstairs, smirking at Bobby and laughing.

"Oh yeah. We heard what we thought we heard." Dean laughed. Bobby shook his head.

"Where's Cas?" Sam asked, as if he were expecting the Angel to follow Dean out.

"He's asleep with Anne." Dean said simply, shrugging.

"He's _what_?" Sam said alarmed. "Dean…"

"What? I said he's… sleeping." He said slowly, eyes widening.

"Dean. _Angels don't sleep_." Bobby said quickly, before they all looked upstairs, an ominous clap of thunder adding to their fears.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry so short! Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays! Consider this my short and semi-angsty present to you. 3 Alice**

* * *

Chapter Nine

Anne moaned when she felt her head being moved. She snuggled in closer, only to feel a hand slip into her hair.

"Castiel… stop it." She whispered, turning into her angel. There was a muffled noise and her eyes snapped open. A hand was over Castiel's mouth, and he was staring at her, wide eyed. "C-Cas?" she whimpered, before looking around. There were three demons in her room, Crowley in the middle.

"Tsk Tsk, Castiel. You should have known better than to have slept with the woman." Crowley laughed. "Because now you can't stop me from taking her." The demon's eyes turned to Anne, who was yanked out of the bed. Crowley snapped his fingers and Anne was dressed. Another snap of the fingers and Castiel was dressed and bound to the bed. She watched, horrified as Castiel tried breaking his bonds, but somehow he couldn't. "Really, Cas? Are you that stupid?" Crowley asked.

"What have you done to him?!" Anne asked, staring at Cas. He had bags under his eyes, he was pale… not like his normal self.

"Me?!" Crowley said indignantly placing a hand to his chest, " Sweetheart I didn't do anything. This was all you." He cooed, smirking. "You did this to him." He growled, before putting two fingers to her forehead. Anne fainted, collapsing into a heap on the ground. Crowley gestured to a demon, who picked up the lifeless Anne and disappeared. "I'd love to stay and chat, but I can hear the Winchesters and that bloody Singer man coming up the stairs. Have fun with your condition." Crowley smirked, and the demons disappeared, just as Dean kicked the door in.

"I heard Crowley! Where is he- Cas?" Dean stopped, looking at his friend. Castiel stared at the spot Anne was, shaking. "…they actually were able to bind you?" Dean said, taking his knife out and cutting the Angel free. Castiels arms fell, but he said nothing. "CAS. Talk to me! Where is Annie?" Dean said, kneeling.

"Crowley took her. He… he took her from me." Castiel said, eyes closing. "I'm so… exhausted." He whispered, closing his eyes. Dean clapped his hands infront of the Angels face, making the Angel jump.

"What is wrong with you, boy?" Bobby asked, sitting on the foot of the bed. "You don't look so hot, kid." He muttered. Castiel shook his head, and a crystal tear from his eyes.

"I… I'm not an angel anymore." He whispered. The boys looked at one another and Bobby cocked an eyebrow. "I'm human." He said. "Completely human."he said, putting his head in his hands. "And because of that, I can't get her back. I wont be able to save her. And God knows what Crowley is going to do with her…" Castiel whispered.

"Wait… why aren't you an angel anymore?" Dean asked, confused. "I mean… whats different?"

"Are you always this tired? And are your bodies as heavy as mine is? I mean… being human is exhausting." Castiel whispered, looking at Bobby. Dean coughed, annoyed that Cas had ignored him.

"Oh." Sam said, looking around the room, his eyes lighting up. Dean looked over at his little brother.

"Wanna share?" Dean said, shrugging.

"He sinned." Sam said quietly. "One of the bigguns. Sex."

"Original Sin." Castiel croaked. "I disobeyed God's only rule for an Angel. Just likeAdam and Eve."

"I thought Original Sin was the eating of the apple…" Dean said.

"That was part of it. What happened afterwards was that Adam and Eve saw they were naked… and they had sex." Cas said quietly. "And when they saw they were naked, they clothed themselves afterwards. …I commited Original Sin. I took one of the fruits of my fathers creation… and.." he shrugged. "Angel's are not allowed to take part in 'human activities', Dean. It's why I didn't like the den of inequity you took me to years back." He said, staring out the window. "My grace is gone. And my wings. …Im no more divine than any of you." He finished, before leaning against the headboard. "And I will never be able to save Annie. I cannot go pull her out and save her from Crowley." He whispered, looking depressed. "I failed." He said. Dean scoffed.

"You have not failed." Dean said. "We can get her back." He said, grabbing his friends shoulder. "Between the four of us, Annie is as good as saved. It's just like the redheaded angel. We just have to find your grace, put it back, and then get Annie back." He smiled. "Can't be that hard, can it?"

"Only one problem." Cas said, making Dean nod, "I don't know where my grace is. I can't feel it."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Dean sat at the foot of Annie's bed, watching his friend slowly start to cry.

"I.. I don't know what to do." Castiel said, looking at his hands.

"This… this is bullshit." Sam said suddenly, getting angry. Dean looked at his brother, raising an eyebrow in question. "I mean.. why would you be given a mate- a SOUL MATE- and then when you two decide to be together and love one another… and sleep together… why would God take your grace away? Sex follows love in a sense. When two people fall in love and choose to remain faithful to each other… sex is usually the next step." Sam said, furrowing his brow. "So why are you being punished for being with your mate? The one woman in the world that was made for you, just like you said!" sam shrugged. "It just makes no sense to me." Castiel shrugged, not looking up from his hands.

"I don't care if it makes sense or not." Castiel murmured. "I don't care if Im an angel or a man… that doesn't matter. All that matters is that I find my Annie." Dean smiled crookedly. _His_ Annie. Castiel had fallen hard for the woman, even if he hadnt known Anne that long.

"Then we'll find her. We… we'll find Annie, Cas. Don't worry." Dean said quietly, looking up at Bobby and Sam. The other two nodded in unison, and Cas smiled in return. "Bobby and Sam can start looking for Crowley and Anne… while you and I try to find your grace." He said gruffly. "Now, lets get dressed lover-boy. You've got shit to do."

Anne blinked. She was in a dark, dirty room that smelled of rust, blood and must. It clogged her nose, making her gag.

"Now, now love. Don't gag." Crowley said, coming from a dark corner. He smiled at her as she tried to move. She was pinned to a table, leather straps cutting into her skin. She fought against the restraints wildly, her heartbeat racing. "Now, now. Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you." Crowley said, sitting on the edge of the table. " Well.. Im not going to hurt your body." Crowley added, laughing.

"What are you going to do to me?" Anne whispered, eyeing him.

"Well, the original plan was that I was going to let someone possess you and then force Castiel into smiting you. …but now that you've destroyed his grace, I can't do that." Crowley said, shrugging. "No matter. It actually.. makes for a bit more of an interesting plan. Because now that I have you.. and Castiel can't just magically show up at the door to get you… I can do whatever I want with you." He laughed. Anne shivered, disgust creeping up her spine. "So… I was thinking about turning you into a legitimate demon." Crowley said blandly. "A demon with their own body. It'll be interesting, that's for sure." He smiled, patting her cheek.

"How… how does that work?" Anne asked, shaking.

"oh, simple. We "winchester" you." He laughed. "It's a term I thought of. You see, Azrael had a good idea… giving humans the blood of a demon makes them… closer to a demon. So, what do you think will happen if I take this IV filled with my blood and push it through your veins?" he grinned, watching as Anne connected the dots. "With the two pints of blood that I am about to infuse into you, it should take every cell in your body and slowly change the DNA to match a demon's." He smiled. "But, it's going to be very painful on your part. You see, you have this… angelic looking aura around you. My demon blood will cover it up, and even though your body will no be pain… your soul will eventualy shatter into a hundred million pieces. So many pieces, that even Castiel wont be able to put you back together again. So, I get to keep my promise. I'm not hurting your body. Your soul however… Irrefutable damage and suffering." He smirked. "The whole soul shattering process takes about a week. So.. we'll be able to get to know one another whilst I wait. The blood infusion shouldn't take long, I have to carefully drain three pints of blood from you and then put mine in. It's the taking over of your body that will be excruciating. Unless you welcome it with open arms… but seeing as you are Castiel's mate, I gather that wont be the case." He sneered, before grabbing the IV and pushing the needle into her wrist, puncturing a vein. Anne watched as an empty bag slowly started to fill with her blood, a hopelessness filling her. She'd never see Castiel again, she'd never hear his voice again, never feel his fingers against her skin… Anne sniffed, realizing she was crying again.

"Annie, Annie…" Crowley cooed, before she spit in his face, making the demon stop.

"Don't you ever call me that." Anne seethed, tears running down her cheeks. "You have some nerve thinking you get to call me by a pet name." Crowley grinned.

"Oh yes, Annie.. you're going to be a great demon." He said quietly, making her eyes go wide. Crowley laughed, leaving the room, slamming a huge metal door behind him. Anne looked around her in the dim light, before feverishly trying to free herself. "Help!" she screamed, "HELP!"

Castiel sat silently in the passenger seat of the Impala, watching the road pass the car.

"I don't know where my grace would be, Dean." He said quietly, looking at his hands. "I… This isn't like the other angel, where she was reborn. Mine was torn from my body and thrown." He sighed, shrugging. "What's the point in finding it again anyways? Ill only lose it again."

"What does that mean?" Dean asked, looking away from the road for a moment.

"If I have to choose between Annie and being an Angel… I choose Annie." Castiel said, meeting his gaze. "I… I have never felt more… worthy of someone. She makes me happier than those hamburgers did. And… I don't want to lose that feeling. I don't want to lose her." He said blandly, making Dean whistle lowly, "You don't understand, Dean. You've never loved-"

"Don't you dare try to tell me I don't understand, Cas." Dean said gruffly. "You know I do. Leaving Lisa and Ben was the worst decision I ever made."

"Then why did you leave?" Castiel asked, as if the answer was obvious to him.

"I had to. Sometimes love isnt enough. I have to protect them. And the best way to do that is to leave and never look back. I can't risk them getting hurt because some demon thinks that it's funny to mess with them to get to me. It's already happened once, I'm not doing it again." Dean said, slowing the Impala down. "Sometimes, the best way to protect the ones you love most is leaving them to go on without you."

"Maybe for you, Dean.. but… I don't want to leave Annie." Castiel replied.

"And you think I WANTED to leave Lisa?! No! I wanted to be there, I wanted to be a dad to Ben, to play catch, be a mechanic and get fat! Sometimes it's not about YOU, Cas. It's about what is best for the other person. What would you do if you got your grace back, saved Annie.. and then after you get married and settle down, move somewhere Demons could never find you… what if you have kids? And then.. ten years down the road, Crowley shows back up. Not only would Annie be in trouble, but your children would be. Purely because Crowley has a thing to settle with you. He would have them all killed because he wanted to get to you." Dean said angrily. He didn't see the look of sheer horror on Castiel's face, imagining what could happen. Castiel looked out the window, heartbreak evident on his face.

"So… I have to save Annie… and then I can never see her again." He whispered. Dean sighed, pulling over.

"I go and check on Lisa and Ben all the time. They never see me, but.. about once a month I drive through town to make sure that they are okay. If something was ever wrong, I'd jump in and save them in a heartbeat. But… they never see me. I am merely a shadow in their lives now." Dean whispered. "But if it keeps them safe…"

"Then it's worth it." Castiel finished, nodding. Dean sighed, patting his friends shoulder.

"It'll be alright, Cas. She'll be fine." Dean whispered, pulling back onto the highway.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven – Grace

Crowley woke Anne up with a loud clap before her face. She gazed up at him, eyes hooded.

"Thought you might care to see this, Annie." He grinned, holding up a bag. "Annie" was written on the bag, and he placed it in a suitcase. "before I destroy it." He laughed. He hooked up a bag of what looked to be black tar to her IV. She instantly gagged, trying to pull free of the IV. "Stop. STOP!" Crowley growled, pinning her arm. "Just wait til you feel it. You'll like it."he smirked down at her and let the blow flow down into Annie's arm. He grinned, watching as Annie's eyes rolled back and she began convulsing. "That's… that's different." Crowley mused. He motioned for a few demons to come into the room. "Keep her down." He instructed. A scream ripped from Anne's throat, high pitched, murderous.

"CROWLEY!" Anne screamed, sitting up, her eyes blank. The King of Hell's eyebrow quirked and he bowed. "You're the first to die." The woman growled at him. He laughed, sticking his hands into his suits pockets.

"I want to see that happen love." He smirked. The smirk did not stay, however. The womans convulsions stopped as suddenly as they started, and she laid on the gurney motionless. But soon, a bright light began pulsating from Anne's body. "What in the hell…" Crowley mused, watching. He found himself enraptured with what the light was. It was swirling, pulsating a light blue color. Unconcious, Anne sat up and to Crowley's horror, her mouth opened and his blood, black as night, shot from Anne's mouth onto his jacket. "Oh, bloody-" he was cut off by Anne's eyes opening to reveal a white hot light erupting from them.

"You will not hurt this woman again. Another attempt to control, contort or harm her body will result in your immediate destruction." A voice said, coming from Anne's mouth. The voice was small, childlike. He nodded, eyebrows raised. "Do you understand, Demon?" the voice questioned, no emotion showing on Anne's face.

"Completely." Crowley said, before leaning forward. "What are you?" he mused, reaching to the light. Anne's hand snapped up, breaking the chains holding her and grabbed the demon by wrist, and Crowley yelled, her touch searing his skin.

"I am Grace. Incorruptible, pure and raw. If you hurt my temporary vessel again, I will be forced to show my full strength." The voice warned, and the pulsating light grew blinding, making Crowley shield his eyes to it. When the light died, all that was left was Anne's unconcious body, her aura untouched, and a burn mark on Crowley's wrist.

"Grace." Crowley mused. "This is an interesting turn in events." He smirked, leaving the room and locking the door behind him.

* * *

Castiel shot up in bed with a scream, causing Dean to pull the knife from under his pillow. After looking around frantically and seeing that Castiel had woken him for nothing, Dean threw his pillow at the Angel.

"What the hell, Cas?! I though we were in trouble." Dean grumbled, sitting up.

"I'm sorry, Dean." Cas sighed, rubbing his eyes. "I… I had a terrible dream." He whispered. "Crowley had Annie.. and he was trying to infuse her with his blood…. Turn her into something evil. Turn her against me…" he sighed, leaning against the headrest. "I can't… Dean, I can't let that happen. I can't let Annie's soul be torn apart like that. We need to find her. We can get my wings back later. Call Sam. Ask him if he knows where Crowley is yet. Please." Castiel begged, his desperation beginning to show. Dean sighed, picking up his cell phone.

"Hello?" Sam picked up.

"Hey. Have you gotten anything on Crowley yet?" Dean asked, watching as the former angel started to gulp down a glass of water.

"Not at all. Nothing. None of the demons I've caught know anything." Sam sighed. Dean grunted. "Why?"

"Cas had a weird dream. Something about Crowley putting his blood into Annie's veins. Kinda like you." Dean said casually, before wincing, not meaning to bring up old memories. There was silence on the other side of the line.

"…Okay." Sam said finally, his eye roll audible. Dean groaned inwardly.

"Just… we're near Birmingham Alabama. Come meet us." Dean said before hanging up.

Cas stared at his friend, worry evident all over his features.

"Calm your tits, Cas. We're gonna find her." Dean muttered. "After my four hours."

* * *

Crowley paced his floor.

Grace. The little bitch said her name was Grace. Crowley made his way back to Anne's room.

"Wake up. I have questions." Crowley barked. Anne sat up, looking exhausted. "Who are you?"

"…Anne. You…" she narrowed her eyes at him. "Are you really that dumb?" she asked finally, raising an eyebrow.

"Listen here, you cheeky-" Crowley grabbed her arm, sneering. Anne's eyes rolled back and light erupted from them. "Oh. That's what I wanted." Crowley smirked, cocking his head to the side. " Hello, Darling."

"You have not heeded my warning." The voice growled. Crowley held up a finger.

"Stop. Just a second. I have a couple questions. Now.. whats your name?"

"I am Grace." Crowley pursed his lips, thinking of his next question.

"What are you doing inside of that poor human girl, Grace? You arent one of my demons, are you? If so, that's an excellent disguise-"

"Shut up. I was given to her. I am hers. She belongs to me, and I to her." The voice replied, making Crowley whistle lowly.

"Blimey… you sound like Castiel-" The demon paused. "Wait. You're Grace. But… that's not your name, is it? It's what you are." Crowley started laughing. "You are Castiel's grace. You hid yourself inside his human. To protect her the way Castiel would. He unknowingly pushed his grace into Annie as a means of protection." Crowley smirked. The eyes merely glowed at him menacingly. "Oh… this is beautiful. Absolutely perfect. I couldn't have thought this through better myself."

"You will not achieve your plan of infusing blood Crowley." The voice said, and Crowley nodded.

"Oh, I've moved on. You see… now I'm forming a little hypothesis. …If I can find a way to kill the girl… I destroy you permanently." Crowley booped Annie's nose. "Now, I'd like to speak to your owner. Shoo." Annie came back with a gasp.

"What the fuck have you done to me?!" Annie cried, holding her head. Crowley laughed.

"Nothing much, Annie. Just… gonna start a few experiments." Crowley looked at one of his henchmen. "Go get that headseat we were using on Samandriel. We have work to do."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Castiel paced the floor of the motel room. Dean had gone out to meet Sam and scout out a location where his grace could be hidden. The brothers had told Cas to stay back, because Crowley could be near. They didn't want the Angel to be taken as well as Annie. Castiel kicked over a waste basket, wanting to scream. He had done this to Anne. He had put her in this danger. It was all his fault, and if she died because of it… No. Castiel shook himself out of his stupor and continued his pacing. A flutter of wings made him turn around. An angel stood in the room, stone faced.

"Hello Brother." Castiel said, going towards him. The Angel held up a hand. "What?"

"Castiel… You have fallen. AGAIN." The angel sighed, looking at him sadly. "This time… we do not think it was intentional." Castiel nodded his head in agreement. "If you cannot recover it this time, or if Crowley finds a way to it and damages it… I'm afraid that we will not be able to take you back Castiel. As an angel, the fact that you were allowed back after your first fall shows our tolerance. Do not expect such a welcome this time. You must choose, Castiel. Your family- your brothers, sisters… your father… or, these humans. Choose wisely, brother." The angel said, and before Castiel could reply, he disappeared. Castiel closed his eyes, sitting. He sat himself on the floor, crossing his legs.

"Father… help me. Please. Show the way to me. I cannot do this on my own. I have to know what you want. I need to know what I do is right- for everyone. Please, please, please… show me some kind of sign." He sighed, clasping his hands together. There was a crash, and Castiel heard Crowley's voice in the back of his head.

"Now.. what happens if I tweak this…" there was a mechanic sound, and then a piercing scream, that made Castiel's blood run cold filled his ears, and he felt pain rip through his body, down his spine to his toes. "Oh, that's what that does… No, no.."

"NO!" Castiel screamed, forcing his eyes open.

"Cas!" Dean called, coming inside the room. Castiel looked up at his friend, his companion, and then looked at the room. In his stupor, Castiel had cut his arm, and wrote the words "San Diego" on the floor infront of him. "what… what did you do?" Dean said, grabbing a med kit and wrapping up Castiels arm.

"That's where she is. Crowley has her in that city." Castiel said, feeling drained. "I.. prayed to God to give me a sign.. and he did." He smiled. "That's where my Annie is." He nodded, and Dean gave him a look that purely read as concern.

"Okay, buddy. Let's get you in the car. Sam! Call Bobby. Cas found Anne." Dean grunted, getting Castiels arm around his shoulder and hoisting him onto his legs. "San Diego. Tell Bobby she's in San Diego" Dean said, hauling Castiel into the Impala. Sam nodded and got in the passenger side, pulling out his cell phone and calling Bobby to meet them in California.

"Dean… what if we're too late?" Castiel said, and Dean tapped Sams shoulder, gesturing to Sam to get in the drivers seat and get going. Sam nodded and crawled over, and once Dean crawled in next to Cas, he screeched out of the parking lot, taking off for the highway.

"Don't think about that, Bud. It's not too late." Dean said, sitting Cas up in the backseat, searching through the med case for thread to stitch the cut up. "Didn't anyone ever tell you to cut a bridge, not down river?!" Dean said exaperatedly, causing Sam to chuckle.

"I was in a meditative state, Dean, I had no control-"

"It's a joke, Cas." Dean said finally, cleaning off as much blood as he could before starting to stitch. Castiel grunted in pain as Dean slowly threaded his wound together. "yeah, not as nice when you could just heal yourself before, huh?" Dean said, half jokingly.

"Dean…" castiel said, tearing up. Dean slowed down, staring at Cas. "I.. I heard him. Crowley. He was torturing her. I could hear her screaming.. I felt her pain." Castiel said, voice wavering. "What… what if he kills her? Dean, I couldn't live with knowing-"

"I said stop thinking about it." Dean ordered, pointing his finger at Cas for emphasis. "Going into this with doubt will only prove you right. You have to believe we will find her in one piece or else this whole thing will go to shit." Dean said, poking Castiel in the chest. "this whole fiasco depends on your strength. If you fail, then Sam and I will fail. We need you to be strong like us. You cannot believe in failure. You get me?" Dean said quietly. Castiel nodded, and Dean winked at him. "Good. Take a deep breath. I gotta sterilize this bad boy." He said, grabbing a bottle of whiskey. Castiel gritted his teeth against the sting. "Good job, Bud." Dean said, patting his friends leg. Castiel nodded.

"How do you do it? Keep the… belief?" Castiel asked. Dean seemed surprised by the question, and sat back, thinking.

"I… I'm not really sure, Cas." He said quietly. "I just do, because I have to. If I don't, then.. then there's not really a point, is there?"

"A point to what?"

"to anything. If I didn't think I could do this, do my job, find Annie, help you find your grace… why would there be a point to even trying? I would fail. You need to believe in yourself to be able to do things in this world, Cas. Especially when you're a human." Dean said, looking at his friend.

"I believe in you." Castiel said quietly. Dean smiles.

"that helps too. And if it means anything Cas… I know for a fact Annie believes in you." Dean said, before pushing Sam to the side and crawling up into the passengers seat, putting his music on. Castiel smiled a little, and put his head against the glass of the Impala, watching the scenery pass.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Crowley grinned to himself. He had never considered himself creative, but the torture he had just finished on Annie was something that Alastair himself would be impressed with. The young woman hung infront of him, her body cut open in different places. Grace had proved to be a great force to deal with, but he found out that if he asked for Annie, the Grace had no choice but to give control back over to the body's original owner. It could not keep Annie from surfacing. Unlike a demon, the grace was too godly to actually possess Annie's body.

"Crowley – You will pay for the destruction of-" the Grace's voice boomed, and Crowley rolled his eyes.

"I know thanks. Bring Annie back up. Don't talk to me again." He commanded and even though he could tell the Grace was angry, Anne's eyes came back, and she coughed, moaning.

"Hello, Darling." He grinned, and Annie coughed, blood spurting from her mouth.

"Why won't you just kill me?" Anne asked, making Crowley laugh.

"Annie, Annie, Annie…" Crowley patted her cheek, smiling as she scowled at him. "Why would I kill you, when I could have Castiel watch you die?" He laughed. "Why would I kill you now, when I have his grace and his girlfriend in the same body? Why wouldn't I wait for a human Castiel to appear with those lumbering, denim wearing morons and then watch them horrifically try to save you? That, above all else is the most pleasing thought I have had all week. Their horrified faces as they unchain you, only to realize that they are too late, and that you and castiel's grace are too weak to do anything except die in their arms are the lullaby that I sing to myself every night." Crowley smiled at her horrified expression. "Almost as good as when I told Castiel where we were. The stupid angel thought he received revelation and told those stupid brutes exactly where to find us." Crowley smiled. "Does it hurt to know that you were made for an angelic moron, or have you gotten used to it?" he asked, suddenly serious. Anne spit in his face, and he sighed, before dragging his knife over her arm, spilling a little more blood. Anne groaned, her head hanging.

"Tell me, Annie… what's scarier to you? Bleeding out or being eaten alive?" Crowley asked, wiping his face.

"Why?" anne asked.

"Let me phrase that better: Do you think it will be more traumatising for Castiel to watch you lose all of your blood in under thirty seconds, or for Castiel to watch my Puppy over there eat your innards?" He smiled, and Anne heard the barking of Crowley's hellhound, and suddenly felt its breath on her neck. She gagged at the smell, trying to keep herself from puking. "Im thinking the dog. He hasn't been fed recently… and I like to keep his food fresh. You know, so he doesn't get food poisoning and all that." Crowley smirked.

"Cas is going to rip you limb from limb." Anne laughed, feeling light headed. "He will be so furious for what you've done to me. You wont survive this one, Crowley."

"Oh sweetheart… Haven't you been paying attention? Castiel's grace is inside you. He cannot rip my cute ass apart without it. And I am half sure that once my little puppy here eats you, that grace will be dead as well." Crowley grinned at her, patting her cheek. "Now, can I talk to Gracie please? We have a score to settle for this hand mark she left on me." Anne moved to speak, but her eyes rolled back and a light burst forth from them.

"What do you want, Crowley?" the Grace's voice boomed, causing the hellhound to whimper slightly.

"I have a deal for you." Crowley said, before pushing an angel sword into Annie's leg. The Grace screamed, making the room shake. "And if you don't like it, Ill just go ahead with my 'dog eat annie world' plan that I've thought of."

"No." the Grace replied. "No."

"Don't you even want to know what it is, Pet? I was thinking… if you help me, I'll make your job of defending Annie a little easier… and seeing as you are our precious Cas' Grace… I think you'd jump to protect her, even if it might be a little sketchy for an angelic grace to be doing such a thing." He smirked. Annie's face contorted in pain as he dragged the angel blade down her face. "What do you say, Gracie? Help old Crowley out, save the girl, keep your angel-owner happy… it's a good deal. You don't even have to sell a soul to do so." Crowley waggled his eyebrows at the woman, who sighed.

"What do you want to know?" the voice said, a defeated tone obvious.

"I want to know how to close Heaven off. I wanna know how to keep those bloody bugs outta my hair." Crowley smirked, and the Grace sighed. "Let Annie go safely. I will tell you what I know."


End file.
